1. Technical Field
The present embodiments relate to packet grouping in networks.
2. Related Art
Computing systems, for example, servers, typically use adapters for sending out input/output requests. These adapters are referred to as host bus adapters when they handle information using a storage protocol, for example, Fibre Channel. The adapters are typically connected to a switch that is connected to a storage system where information is stored.
A physical adapter can be configured to support multiple virtual adapters, especially in virtual environments where virtual machines are used for reading and writing information. Each virtual adapters is associated with a separate firmware context that is maintained by the physical adapter at an adapter memory.
When multiple virtual machines issue input/output (I/O) requests for reading and writing information and a switch delivers the information for multiple contexts, it can take time for the computing system and/or adapter firmware to switch from one context to another. Continuous efforts are being made to better utilize computing resources while processing I/O requests.